kingdomheartsfannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Auron
Auron (Auronxu), cuyo apodo es "Trueno Negro", es un joven de Islas Del Destino, el cual fue enseñado por Migue Sobre el Control de la luz y el cual este incorporo a los caballeros del reino por su alto control de la llave espada su llave espada se llama Ojos Del Corazón (eyes of the heart), Consiguio Una nueva apariencia despues de que su hermana le liberara de la oscuridad, Es Un Ex-Miembro de Los Caballeros del Reino. Historia Auron al nacer nace con un don el cual es el control de una llave espada de nivel maestro sin embargo este ah la edad de 7 años En el momento de la llegada del líder de los caballeros del reino migue a islas del destino este le ofreció enseñarle el control de la llave espada a cambio Auron Se uniría A los Caballeros Del Reino Entonces migue acepta y lo lleva con el a un lugar donde este le enseñaría el control de la llave espada ya que este tenia el rango para hacerlo pero no tenia el control que se necesita para hacerlo entonces Migue primero que todo le enseña que debería encontrar su punto de control entre la luz y oscuridad ya que si la oscuridad se apoderaba de la luz que reside en el perdería la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Infancia el como todos los jóvenes de pequeño tuvo una vida normal hasta que un día un sincorazón se le apareció de frente intentando atacarle entonces un destello salio iluminado y una llave espada apareció en su mano intentando decirle que su viaje había iniciado. a la edad de siete años estaba un día en su antiguo hogar islas del destino en ese entonces un día llego el líder de los caballeros del reino migue a ayudarle en el control de la llave espada entonces Auron acepta y le pregunta su nombre entonces Migue le responde ``soy Migue el Líder de los Caballeros Del Reino´´ entonces Auron le dice quiero unirme migue sorprendido le avisa que primero debe ganar el examen de maestría de la llave espada Auron de lo mas tranquilo acepta y se apunta sin miedo a lo que le podría ocurrir Examen Parte 1 visita a la necropolis de las llaves espadas thumb|Auron cuando tenia 4 años Auron despierta y abre los ojos y se fija que esta en la necrópolis de las llaves espadas en eso dice en su mente ``que es este lugar donde se supone que estoy´´ una voz desconocida le habla Voz desconocida: Auron camina y elige correctamente cual te pertenece Auron camina* y va mirando hasta que la encuentra y dice: esa Es! esa es mía Tan pronto como migue se dio cuenta de la presencia de oscuridad envió a uno de sus mejores guerreros a sacarle de allí rápidamente siendo este Ryu quien después se encargaría de ser su maestro en el tiempo que el estaría aprendiendo a manejar la llave espada Auron: pero dime quien eres..? Voz: yo te guiare en tu viaje pero deberás aprender a controlar la oscuridad como si fuera el aire mismo Auron desconcertado le dice: yo no quiero controlar la oscuridad yo la quiero eliminar de mi cuerpo para volverme un maestro de la llave espada ! Voz se Revela en forma y muestra que es Rexies Auron Sorprendido*: tu quien eres ? thumb|Rexies Ante AuronRexies: lo siento pequeño niño pero soy lo que más temes..! Auron: seas quien seas te eliminare! thumb|left|Auron Ante RexiesRyu llega*: Auron Aléjate De El! Auron: tu quien Eres..? Ryu: luego te lo explico ahora lárgate yo me encargare de El! Rexies: tan heroico suenas pero recuerda que no me puedes vencer ya que tu no eres rival para mi! Auron: ryu No Te Puedo dejar aquí solo a luchar contra el yo también iré! Ryu: no tu tienes que terminar el examen yo lo entretendré Auron: sale corriendo y se aleja rápidamente Parte 2 un Ser Sin Existencia Auron Va Corriendo*: Tengo que llegar Se abre un portal* Auron: Que Diabl..? creo que es mejor que valla dentro de el thumb|Auron mirando hacia Atras mientras se va por el portalSe Teletransporta hacia otro lugar Bienvenido Héroe..! a el consejo de la oscuridad Solrac: Auron me agrada que estés aquí pero dime por que..? Auron: Vine ah eliminar la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón Solrac: Eso no es muy fácil que digamos pero si para eso viniste sabes cual podría ser la consecuencia de esto verdad Auron: Si por eso creo que es lo correcto! Solrac: Vale iniciemos! Solrac: Listo ahora es tu turno! Auron: ok hay esta. thumb|Auron Dormido en Su CorazonAuron mente* Donde Estoy..? Que Buscas- Quien Eres..? Soy Lo mas profundo de tu corazón- Donde se encuentra la luz? La Luz se encuentra en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad- Como la consigo..? Derrota la oscuridad- Auron Despierta* Vale ya la capte! Solrac: Ahora Acabemos con esto dame tu Sincorazón! Auron: lo Siento Hoy No!thumb|Auron Usando Destello De 100 Armas Solrac queda debilitado debido ah las espadas que salen clavadas en el Auron Se Larga del sitio pero antes Solrac le dice que se encontraran otra ves y la proxima ganara! Parte 3 Un Corazon Digno Auron Aparece en mundo inexistente sin saber que ese sitio era el ultimo de su navegador el se dirige hacia el borde del barranco de las almas para observas la luz que hay en el fondo sin embargo no pasa mucho cuando se le aparece Ryu Por detrás diciéndole que debe abandonar ahora ya que es muy peligroso seguir pero este no hace caso y se lanza al vacío sin saber que le espera allá abajo. Auron mente* Es mucha presión creo que tengo que dejarle salir pero seria peligroso mejor lo dejo dentro esto es insuficiente para mi tengo que seguir! Apóyate en mi Sale de la mente de Auron* Auron: Quien anda hay..? Voz De Mujer: una parte de tu pasado me recuerda sin embargo ese pasado es solo un recuerdo ya que se vive el presente y el pasado se olvida. eso fue lo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo. thumb|Auron Conversando con LightAuron: Luz que haces aqui mi apariencia que es esto ..? Luz: Auron cuando te sumergiste en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad liberaste una luz y un destello oscuro ese destello es el que se quiere apoderar de ti y en cuanto a la luz esa soy yo que eh venido ah absorber la oscuridad y ah darte mi luz para que sobrevivas y no pierdas la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Auron: entonces te libere pero después te condene al mismo tiempo ..? Luz: cada caso tiene su consecuencia y tu me salvaste ya que ahora podre salvarte como lo hiciste tu antes.. Auron: yo no quería esto perdóname Luz. Luz: lo siento ya es tarde te perdono... Luz se envuelve en oscuridad y aparece con nueva apariencia... Auron: Hermana... Luz: Lo siento yo no soy tu hermana mi nombre es Xluz...! Auron: Te Liberare... Ruy Aparece* Auron Vámonos tenemos que irnos... Auron: pero mi hermana. Ryu : la rescataremos luego ahora salgamos.thumb|Auron Y Ryu Frente A Migue Aparecen ambos Ante Migue en el Castillo De Disney* Ryu: como le prometí maestro aquí esta sano y salvo. Auron: Maestro migue-sama Eh completado y enfrentado como debería ser a mi oscuridad ahora vea esto... thumb|Auron empuñando su llave espada ojo del corazon Migue: Que bien lograste obtener el control de la llave espada y no invocas uno sino 12 Genial..! Auron: jejeje gracias Migue-sama y ah usted también Ryu-Sama ahora usted dígame ya lo logre..? Migue: por supuesto desde ahora te nombro un maestro de la llave espada y miembro de los caballeros del reino..! Eternos Rivales Auron Vs Solrac El Combate inicia con la llegada de auron a un templo en el desierto en el cual estaba Solrac Esperándote para dar inicio en el combate final entre estos dos eternos rivales. Solrac: Valla así que viniste eh.. Auron: Vengo A Zanjar Esto de Una Ves Por Todas! Solrac: Si Tienes Razón ahora comencemos el combate! Auron: Vamos! Auron Comienza Lanzando Su Espada Contra uno de los pilares que hay estan y se teletransporta y queda suspendido en el aire luego solrac se rie y va rapidamente hacia donde esta el. Solrac: Aqui Voy! Auron: Vamos! Auron se suelta y va callendo con gran velocidad hacia Solrac. Solrac: Eso no me ara daño es hora de usar mi habilidad! Solrac usa su habilidad Razio para hacerle frente con un gran torbellino a Auron. Auron: Huf* Tengo que moverme mas rapido (Piensa) Tengo una idea! Auron* Destello De 100 Armas! Muchas llaves espadas salen volando hacia el torbellino de Solrac ambos ataques chocan* Auron (Cansado) : Valla es mucho mas dificil de lo que pense Huf* Solrac sale de todo el humo* Eso es todo lo que tienes ? Solrac: Entonces supongo que ahora me toca acabarte con mi poder mas oscuro! Solrac Grita*:Ejercito Oscuro Entonces de repente Auron y Solrac son transportados a la sala del consejo oscuro donde estan todos los miembros del consejo observando a Auron. Auron: Que Es Esto..? Solrac:Valla no pense que fuera tan pronto pero ya veo entonces esto terminara asi! thumb|338px|Solrac Frente A Auron Y Toda el ConsejoSolrac: Ahora Reclamare lo que me pertenece! Tu Sincorazon! Auron : Ya te lo dije Primero Muerto Antes de que lo logres! Solrac: Sera Un placer! Solrac se coloca frente a Auron y invoca su llave espada Ruptura y lanza una gran bola de energia oscura hacia auron. Auron : valla esto sera facil. Auron Activa una campo de energia con sus espadas y entra en estado de control de espadas. Auron: con esto no podras traspasar mi defensa y tampoco hacerme daño. Solrac: jaja idiota no sabes que la oscuridad es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! la bola entra ensu defensa y ambas chocan y causa una explosion con ella. Solrac sale corriendo rapidamente hacia auron y le clava su llave espada en su pecho y extrae poco a poco su sincorazon con ella. Auron va perdiendo la conciencia con esto y rapidamente pierde la vida. Solrac se marcha con su sincorazon dormido y ve como poco a poco auron va desapareciendo. al rato despues de que desaparece de entre los escombros sale su incorporeo. En el templo donde comenzo el combate aparece su llave espada clavada en el suelo thumb|llave espada de Auron clavada en el lugar de su muerte Fin Del Combate/ Renacimiento Volvio ah Renacer Cuando Su incorporeo y Su Sincorazon volvieron ah ser uno solo gracias ah la ayuda de Migue ya que este habia entablado una mision secreta para unir un equipo de Tres personas en la que estas personas se enfrentarian ah las partes de Auron y le Devolverian la vida ah este, siendo asi Ryu Va Tras Uroan, Rouran Se Enfrenta Ah Xouran y el tercero Migue Se encarga De olver ah Unir los corazones de Xouran Y Uroan para que Auron Vuelva ah Nacer, Auron Al volver ah nacer no tiene memoria de nada y poco ah poco migue, Rouran y Ryu le van Devolviendo su vida y pasado antes de morir y ser dividido. Tiempo despues de 1 año de entrenamiento Auron se presenta ante migue en el castillo de disney y entablan una conversacion: Migue: Auron que sorpresa que sucede..? Auron: Maestro Migue Con su permiso quiero pedirle Disculpas Migue: Ya veo sobre que ..? Auron: sobre todo lo que ise siendo un sincorazon Y incorporeo y todos los daños que cometi. Migue: Valla ya veo no es necesario esto Auron Auron: Maestro con todo respeto me voy ah descansar solamente le queria dejar esto claro que no tendre mas este descuido Migue:vale lo comprendo hasta luego auron. Encuetro Predestinado Auron y Rouran Auron Esta Caminando Por Un Pasillo Cuando Un Portal Se Abrio Ante El y De Hay Salio Un Joven De Cabello Blanco Y Misma Estatura que el. Auron: Uh Valla Tu Quien Eres.? Rouran: Tu Debes ser Auron O me Equivoco..? Auron: No Te Equivocas... Rouran: Valla, Entonces Que haces Aqui..? Auron:Vengo A Hablar Con Migue... Rouran:Que Casualidad Yo Tambien. Auron:Uhm ok Bueno Vallamos... Rouran:Ok Vale.. Entrando Por La Puerta Del Castillo* La Puerta Desaparece Y Un Portal Se Abre Ante Ellos* Rouran: Un Portal..? Auron: Un corredor De la Oscuridad... Auron: Vamos Rouran Investigemos Esto FlashBack* Riku y Sora thumb|Flashback parecido cuando sora va con riku por el corredor de la luz Sora:Vallamos Juntos Riku:Si Regresa* Auron:Vallamos Juntos Rouran:Si Van Por El Camino De Luz* Llegando* Auron: Este Sitio? Rouran:Lo Conosco. Auron: Es El Descenso Al Corazon! ???:Valla No Podia Esperarme Menos De Ustedes Dos Rouran: Y Tu Quien Se Supone Que eres..? Auron: Tu Debes Ser..? ???: Mi Nombre Es Sousuke Namikaze! Auron:Yo Te Conosco.. Rouran: Seguro, Yo no Se Quien Es... Auron: Valla Que De Tiempo Verdad... Sousuke: Si Auron Eres Inteligente despues De Todo... Auron: Para Que Nos Has Traido Ah Este Lugar..? Sousuke: Vengo A Enfrentarles! Auron&Rouran: Valla entonces sera dificil Derrotarnos! Sousuke: Quieren Apostar!!! Auron&Rouran: Adelante! En Posicion De combate Auron y Rouran Frente A Sousuke* Sousuke: Esto Se pondra Bueno! Rouran: Expulsa Tres orbes de Luz Rapidamente hacia Sousuke* Sousuke: Jajaja Sousuke Los esquiva* Auron Corre Por Otro lado y lanza su espada contra sousuke* Auron:Te Tengo! Sousuke Activa su escudo De Fuego Oscuro* Rouran:Que Es ese Escudo?? Auron: No Lo se pero alejate de el! Sousuke Lanza Una flecha de flama oscura* Auron Lanza su espada contra la flecha y produce una explosion* Rouran:Auron! Sousuke Sale de entre la niebla que se producio y usa su control sobre las flamas para atacar a Rouran* Rouran: Voy ah morir... Auron Sale rapidamente y usa su escudo de espadas para proteger ah rouran y atacar ah sousuke* Rouran: Auron! Sousuke: Mocoso Uf* Auron: No Te Permitire Hacerlo,Yo Protego A Mis Compañeros Y mas que todo A mis Hermanos* FlashBack Auron Y Rouran De Pequeños* thumb|Rouran Y auron De Niños Auron: Que Sitio Tan Aburrido... Rouran:Tienes Rason, Quisiera que Un dia Salieramos De Este Lugar... Auron: Bueno Eso Se lo tenemos que dejar al destino.. no crees? Rouran: Si Talves.. Auron: Ya Rouran deja de hablar asi con ese tono jajaja Rouran: Vale! jajaja Regresa* Auron:Rouran Estas Listo Para Acabarle! Rouran: Cuando lo Digas... Auron&Rouran:Hermano! Auron Y Rouran Ambos activan Sus mas poderosas tecnicas* Auron:Estado de Control de Espadas! Rouran:Estado Iluminado! Sousuke(Pensando)* :Valla Tendre que ponerme mas rudo! Auron Lanza Una espada contra sousuke y divide esa espada en cientos mas* Sousuke Se Mueve rapido* Rouran en su forma de angel Aparece Ante Sousuke Y Lo atrapa con una esfera de Cristal* Auron Lanza una espada contra el cristal y lo rompe* Rouran:Que has hecho..? Auron: Lo Acabare Ahora! Sousuke Activa Su Espada Oscura y corre hacia Auron* Auron sale Corriendo Con su llave espada ojos del corazon hacia Sousuke* Ambos Chocan* Se Produce un destello que deja ah Rouran Ciego Y Sousuke cae en el suelo* Auron:Valla No Pense que se acabaria tan rapido.... Sousuke:Ganaste Esta Pero Muy pronto te acabare. Rouran:Largo! Sousuke se desvanece a traves de un Corredor de la oscuridad* Auron : Se acabo... Auron Cae Al Suelo y rouran se destransforma y lo atrapa* Rouran:Si Se Acabo Vallamonos A Casa* Un Corredor de la oscuridad se abre ante ellos* Auron&Rouran:Es Bueno Recuperar ah mi hermano.... Como Hermanos Auron Quien Habia Esperado por un largo Tiempo Un Dia Sale ah caminar por los jardines Del Castillo De Disney Para Pensar Cuidadosamente Que Podria haber pasado con su hermana. Auron: Que Te Paso Luz... Flashback* Auron Caminando con su hermana por una playa* Auron:Luz Por que te puso asi papa..? Luz: No Lo Se, la verdad no tiene sentido ponerme un nombre asi jeje Auron:Valla Huf* Bueno al Final papa sabia que estaba haciendo jeje Luz: Quisas Tengas Rasón. Atardecer* Luz: Auron que te gustaria hacer cuando seas grande..? Auron: aun no lo se, me encantaria salir de este lugar, viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevos lugares. Luz: Valla eso es algo increible jeje Auron: y conocer chicas lindas Luz golpea a Auron En la cabesa* auron: Hayy por que lo hiciste..? Luz: jajaja aun estas muy pequeño para esa mentalidad Auron:Presumida Snif* Luz Riendo*:Auron Te Quiero Hermano Tonto Auron: Jejeje yo igual Hermana Tonta Luz golpea A Auron en la cabesa otra ves* Auron Sobandose*:Hayy por que lo has hecho?? Luz: no me llames tonta Jum! Regresa* Auron: Luz Donde Estaras... Mente de Auron* Liberame... Auron: que es este lugar..? Reconocelo... Auron: islas del destino...? Lo Hiciste muy bien... Auron: Quien Eres..? Busca En La Oscuridad... Auron: Lo Are! Sale de la mente De Auron* Auron: Ya se Donde Estas! thumb|316px|Ciudad Imperial Ciudad Imperial* Ser Extraño Esta Huyendo* Guardia De Ciudad Imperial: Detenganle!! Ser Extraño Huyendo*: Tengo que escapar! Activa Tecnica*: Espadas Cruzadas! Guardias*: Aaahh* Ser Desconocido: Si! ahora salgamos Abre un Corredor de la oscuridad* Ser Desconocido: Hasta luego jajaja! Desaparece* Guardias:Ah Desaparecido..? Voz De Mujer: Asi Es... Auron* Auron Corriendo*:Tengo que moverme rapido! llega en la habitacion principal de Migue* Auron: Maestro Migue necesito que me conceda un permiso para viajar entre mundos! Migue: Que! Para que..? Ok esta bien lo are... Auron: Gracias Migue-sama Migue Le da un pase de viajero a auron para pdoer entrar en cualquier mundo que desee. Auron: Gracias Volvere dentro de 5 Dias. Migue: Vale! Auron Abre un Portal hacia Ciudad Imperial* Auron : Hasta luego Migue-Sama Va por el portal*llega en la ciudad Imperial* En Ciudad Imperial Auron: Perfecto Eh llegado ahora tengo que buscarle! Auron Recorre Por casi todas Las calles de Ciudad Imperial Buscando por Su Hermana Hasta que se topa con la guardia quienes le reciben como Un rey en la ciudad* Guardias: Señor Auron Binvenido! Auron: Señor..? Voz De Mujer: Auron!... Auron:Tu quien Eres..? voz De Mujer: No reconoces mi apariencia Uroan..? Auron:Uroan..? acaso tu eres Rocio..? Rocio: No me esperaba menos! Auron: me Alegra encontrarte Aqui Rocio Pero Tengo Que Seguir buscando! Rocio:Eh puedo saber a quien Buscas..? Auron: Aun nose pero me siento como si te hubiera conocido antes mucho antes atras Rocio:Asi Fue Uroan Auron: Ya deja de llamarme por ese nombre! Rocio: Lo siento pero cuando te veo lo veo otra ves... Auron: Rocio Tu..? Rocio:Piensas que me encontre con tu Sincorazon, Pues Asi Fue... Auron: Valla despues de todo me enfrentaste como Sincorazon... Rocio: no fue tan dificil Jaja Auron: mmm* Rocio: Entonces A Quien Buscas..? Auron: A mi hermana... Se llamaba Luz, Pero la perdi hace tiempo y ahora se llama Xluz... Rocio: creo que puedo ayudarte Yo la eh visto... Auron: Encerio...? Rocio:Si Pero Tienes que Venir Conmigo... Auron: A Donde..? Rocio: A La Necropolis De Las Llaves Espadas.. Auron:Por que..? Rocio* Algunos Compañeros y soldados de Ciudad Imperial me ayudaron ah rastrearla cuando desaparecio por un corredor de la oscuridad entonces decidimos establecer un perimetro donde ella se encuentra asi que te pido que nos acompañes ya que tu eres su hermano... Auron: Vale Yo Voy !! Rocio:Listo entonces Nos Vamos Ya..? Auron:Vale! En La Necropolis De Las llaves Espadas* En La Necropolis de las llaves espadas Auron: Valla esta tan desertica como siempre... Rocio:Bueno ya me tengo que ir asi que nos vemos luego si sobrevives.. Auron:Luego,sobrevives de que hablas..? Rocio: Te la encargo a ti yo me tengo que ir a otro lugar,asi que hasta luego.. Auron:Vale!, Eh pero como sabes que la encontrare en este lugar..? Rocio:Lose... Se va por el portal* Auron:valla entonces me toca hacerlo a mi... Auron va Caminando por todo el lugar y cuando se sienta en una roca que alli estaba* ???:Valla aun me sigues las pista, pero que mas me podia esperar de alguien como tu..? Auron: Tu..tu..tu eres Luz! Luz:Te dije que mi nombre no es Luz, Es Xluz! Auron:Lo se me confundo, en fin vine por ti como lo prometi hace mucho tiempo... thumb|Xluz Frente A AuronXluz:Valla que ya no te das cuenta, Tu hermana murio! Ahora Xluz es la que vive y no puedes cambiarlo! Auron:Una Promesa se mantiene,aun cuando ya no es necesaria! Xluz:Valla entonces ven por mi y demuestrame que estoy equivocada! Auron:Xluz.. has cambiado mas de lo que crei, ella es todo lo opuesto a ti, ahora*Gritando*Te Promero que te sacare de hay adentro!! Mente De Xluz*:Vete yo me encargare de el..* Vale... Xluz empiesa a caminar hacia adelante y de repente una explosion ocurre y una sombra aparece.. Auron:tu Eres... Voz Oscura y sombria:Mucho tiempo sin vernos Auron... Crei que te habias separado en esos dos asquerosos seres,pero veo que regresaste por mas... Auron:Solrac!! Solrac:Muy Bien Dicho Pequeño,debo decirlo que es una sorpresa que aigas vuelto,pero igual de todas maneras, acabare contigo aqui y ahora.. Auron:Eso tendremos que verlo! Auron Le lanza tres espadas hacia solrac,este las esquiva y lanza varios orbes oscuros hacia Auron quien se protege con su escudo de espadas* thumb|Auron Parando el ataque de Solrac Solrac:Has mejorado con tu rapidez... Auron Ataca rapidamente ah Solrac, con Su llave Espada la Cual lanza hacia este,Solrac Rapidamente contrataca con 300 orbes Oscuros,Auron Empiesa a moverse rapidamente contra cada orbe que sale disparado* Auron*Mente*:Tengo que protegerme! auron Sale corriendo protegiendose con su escudo de todos los orbes que se thumb|300px|auron Protegiendose de Los orbes mientras corre dirijian hacia el* Solrac:Esta ganando poder... debe de ser gracias al corazon de su hermana,igual le acabare aqui mismo! Auron:Solrac Aqui Voy!! Solrac:Auuuuroooonn!!! Ambos chocan con sus mas poderosas tecnicas* Auron: Choque Electrico Oscuro!!! Solrac:Ultimo Arcano Sombrio!! en otro Lugar un poco alejado* Lemaus & Rexuel Lemaus:Valla Asi que alfinal Auron ah aumentado de poder... Rexuel: asi parece Lemaus:Incluso Forzo al jefe a protegerse con el Guardian. Rexuel:Si pero el pobre de auron se ve muy herido y cansado.. En el Campo de batalla* Auron: huf Huf*Mente*:Valla el guardian Asi que este es eh.. Solrac:No crei que tendrias que forzarme hasta este punto,pero en fin es Hora de que termine con tu existencia miserable! Auron:Esto es malo ya me agote de magia y estoy muy cansado no puedo mover mi cuerpo,creo que ahora en verdad si voy ah morir... Solrac:Acabemos de una ves*Gritando*Razio! El poder va dirijido hacia Auron quien Se levanta y se queda frente a la esfera que va hacia el*en ese momento cuando el poder casi choca con auron un Escudo de fuego oscuro lo envuelve y lo protege del ataque* Sousuke:No crei que te fueras a dar por vencido en este momento...thumb|344px|Sousuke llega al campo de batalla Auron:Sousuke...thumb|Auron Observando la llegada de Sousuke Sousuke:Vamos levantate te protegere con este escudo de fuego,ahora nuestro objetivo es acabar con el... Auron:por que me ayudas..? Sousuke:Te lo explico luego... Auron:Muy bien acabemosle!! Solrac:Valla padre eh Hijo enfrentandome esto se pondra bueno! -Para mas emocion y realismo xD Poner la musica de fondo A Fight To Death Father an Son Vs Solrac! Auron:Aqui voy*Lanza una espada hacia Solrac rapidamente este le esquiva el ataque*sousuke lanza una flecha oscura para atacarle,pero el Guardian la detiene Auron y sousuke Se Juntan de nuevo* Auron:tengo una idea tu lanza una flecha oscura y yo.. Solrac ataca rapidamente antes de que auron termine de hablar con sousuke* Solrac:No los dejare ni descansar! Empiesa a agarrar objetos con las manos del guardian y empiesa ah aventarlos por los aires contra ellos dos* Auron Se protege de varios igual que sousuke ambos con sus respectivas tecnicas* Sousuke:Ya se de que me hablabas agamoslo! Sousuke:Gran Flecha Oscura!! Auron:Escudo De 100 llaves Espadas!thumb|300px|Auron Usando Escudo de 100 llaves espadas El Ataque sale dirijido hacia Solrac quien lo recibe y causa que el guardian desaparezca por unos instantes* Auron Ahora Oh Nunca Padre!!! Sousuke:Vamos Auron!! Auron&Sousuke:Esfera Espiral De Luz Y Oscuridad!!!thumb|312px|Esfera Espiral De Luz y oscuridad Ambos Salen corriendo y lanzan una gran esfera rotatoria contra Solrac con el cual impacta y lo manda a varia distancia de ellos* Solrac Se levanta todo herido y botando sangre* Solrac: Valla Asi que lograron Derrotarme sin embargo sigo vivo... Auron: no planeamos matarte solo derrotarte! Solrac:Tuvieron que matarme,por que ahora la pagaras muy caro!! -Musica A Final Fight! Auron:Muy bien si con eso quieres decirme que aun quieres mas pues vamos!! Sousuke:Lo acabare aqui y ahora! Solrac:Ingenuos... Auron/Sousuke/Solrac:Los tres con mirada fija empiesan ah pensar* Auron:Si le derroto nunca podre conseguir a mi hermana de vuelta no puedo matarle... Sousuke:Tengo que salvar a mi hija... Solrac:Se acabo! Solrac: Derepente se hecha a reir y Grita*SE ACABO!!!* De repente una esfera oscura sale disparada hacia Auron/Sousuke salta rapidamente frente a Auron y le protege de la esfera causando que Sousuke caiga en el piso* Auron:papa no esto no puede ser,papa mirame! -Musica Last Words Sousuke:Acabale, Mi Corazon fue sellado por la oscuridad,este es mi fin... Auron:Padre,te juro que le vencere y te salvare... Sousuke*Hablado Forzosamente*:No quiero que me salves,tienes que ir por tu hermana y salvarla! Auron*Le salen lagrimas*:Papa te prometo que la cuidare y la protegere,Te lo juro! Sousuke empiesa ah brillar y desaparece en el aire... Auron:padre... -Musica Burning Body Auron Enojado*:Acabemos Con Esto... Solrac:Uhmmm Estoy De Acuerdo... Repdo : Señor tenemos que irnos, antes de que la Existencia Vacia venga a por nosotros Jushin : tiene Rason Señor Solrac,Tenemos que irnos... Solrac:Muy bien nos vamos... Auron:No te iras ah ningun lado!! Jushin: Abajo... Auron: que sucede con mi cuerpo no puedo levantarme! Jushin:Hasta luego, niño... Los Tres se van por un corredor de la oscuridad* Auron:No Puede ser!,Se ah ido otra ves... Ve por ella* Auron:Esta Voz que es..?, Es Cierto Xluz! tengo que ir a por ella! Va corriendo hacia el precipicio y ve ah su hermana en la punta a punto de caer.. Auron la agarra de la mano* Auron:Luz,Xluz como te llames,no te dejare caer! Xluz: Por que lo haces?? Auron: Por que Eres mi hermana... Xluz:Te Dije que no soy tu hermana, mi nombre es ... Auron:No me interesa como te llames, oh quien seas,tienes a mi hermana dentro de ti y voy ah salvarla!!! Auron Le Sujeta mas Fuerte la mano Y Su Cuerpo empiesa a envolverse en un aura Oscura* Xluz:Sueltame(Con voz mas grave)* Auron Empiesa a usar una fuerza mas grande y empiesa ah subir a Xluz* - Musica Overflowing Power Xluz: te Dije que me dejes ya!! Auron La Sube completamente y este cae hacia atras* Auron: te eh dicho que recuperare a mi hermana sea como sea! Xluz(con mirada sorprendida*):No me interesa se acabo te matare de una ves por todas! - Musica Unleashed Fight Auron frente ah Xluz se prepara para recibir el primer golpe de esta* Xluz:Aqui voy!! Xluz le ataca con su poder llamas del atardecer* Auron y xluz chocan ambos y se ve ah auron de pie* thumb|auron Recibiendo el golpe De Xluz Xluz: No entiendo por que no te ise nada..? Auron:Perdoname Hermana... - Musica Unveliable Power Xluz Cae al suelo y empiesa ah desaparecer* Auron:Libera Su Corazon Auron empiesa A Desaparecer poco a poco mientras Xluz Va Recuperando Su apariencia Normal* Auron:Ahora podras Ver el mundo como eres... Luz:Hermano,Porque?? por que lo has hecho... thumb|324px|Luz liberando el Corazon de Auron Auron: Eres mi hermana mayor tenia que hacerlo,eres la unica familiar que tengo... Aparte De Rouran. luz:Rouran, Aun Sigue vivo? Auron: si Ahora espero que puedan seguir viviendo ustedes dos juntos y sean una familia.. Luz: Tu no moriras(Abrasa ah auron Fuertemene*)susurrando*:Libera Su Corazon... Un Gran aura Estalla y los envuelve a ambos en oscuridad electrica y Luz sale del aura corriendo y observa poco a po co a su hermana con una apariencia totalmente nueva* thumb|322px|Nueva Apariencia De Auron Luz: Hermano..? Auron:Huf*(Se Desace De Esa Apariencia) thumb|left|134px|Nueva Apariencia De AuronLuz:Auron Has Cambiado de apariencia, ese poder que es..? Auron:Tenemos que irnos,puedo sentir a la Existencia Vacia Cerca... Ambos Se van Del lugar* En Otro Lugar en el Templo Del Corazon* Rouran:Asi que eso es lo que pasa eh... bueno en fin si tengo que ir ah buscarle lo are... El Equipo De Tres Nombres... Auron en Islas del Destino* Es un alivio que estemos juntos de nuevo hermana,te habia extrañado mucho y ahora que tengo este nuevo poder prometo protegerte y nunca te defraudare! Luz: Lo se hermano menor, aun que ya has crecido aun sigues siendo mi hermanito pequeño jeje*Con una Sonrisa* Auron Sonrie* Migue Aparece* Migue: Oye Auron Creo que ya han pasado mas de 5 dias Auron: Oh cierto lo habia olvidado por completo jejeje Luz: De Que hablas,quien es el? Auron: El Es mi Capitan El Es el lider de los caballeros del reino! Migue: Asi Es, Por cierto tu debes de ser Luz cierto? o me equivoco ? Auron: Es Cierto ella es luz mi hermana mayor... Luz: Si y que quieres conmigo? Ahh? Migue: tienes un alto temperamento,pero igual me agradaria saber si te quieres unir a los Caballeros Del Reino? Auron: Lo siento migue, pero no puedo permitirle que haga eso, no puedo permitirle que la una ah ustedes.. Migue: Tu has perdido tu marca del maestro de la llave espada, al dejar que la oscuridad entrara y te convirtieras en un sincorazon. Auron: Es cierto per... Luz: Es cierto pero yo le libere de la oscuridad asi que nada paso. Migue: Dejame explicarte luz* Cuando un maestro de la llave espada portador de la llave espada, deja que la oscuridad entre en su corazon, aun que por muy buena que sea la causa pierde la marca del maestro de la llave espada, ya que para tenerla se necesita haber controlado la oscuridad en tu interior y tener un corazon limpio de oscuridad. Auron : Es cierto perdi mi marca del maestro de la llave espada* con una mirada hacia abajo* Luz: Auron tu no porque.. Migue: Asi que eh venido por ti luz para que pases por el examen de la maestria para ver si puedes ser una maestra de la llave espada... Auron: Aun asi no puedo dejar que ella valla contigo Migue. Migue:! Luz:! Auron: No la arriesgare de nuevo a perderla,mi deber es protegerla yo soy su Guardian! no le permitire ir contigo... Migue: Como quieras Auron, me voy de vuelta al castillo de disney les recomendaria volver a su ciudad natal.. Auron: Lo aremos lo mas pronto posible Migue-sama Luz: Gracias Migue-Sama migue se va por un portal ah el castillo de disney mirando fijamente a luz* Auron: Valla... Luz: asi que renunciaste a tu marca del maestro de la llave espada,solamente para rescatarme eh... Auron: Ese es mi deber, como tu hermano pequeño no crees? Luz:creo que ahora tu te has convertido en el mayor de los dos jejeje En Otro lugar alejado de ellos dos* Rouran: De quien me hablas? thumb|286px|Rouran Despues de que Heart le Revelara que luz esta viva -Una nueva luz ah surgido Rouran: Pero quien es esta luz? -Hablo de que, tu antigua amiga Luz, A Resurgido de la oscuridad Rouran: Valla luz esta de vuelta? -Asi es Rouran:Bueno seria mejor que le haga una visita,no crees? -Por mi lo que hagas estara bien, ademas donde tu vallas, voy yo aun que no quiera. Rouran: Eso Es Verdad jajaja En La Ciudad Imperial* Auron: Aun Asi en fin,tengo que acostumbrarme a este nuevo poder asi que saldre de excursion un tiempo mientras tu te quedas a cuidar la Ciudad Imperial un tiempo,mientras entreno. Luz: Vale por mi bien, solo espero que te cuides mucho. Auron: Lo eh hecho durante 17 años, no crees que aun puedo seguir haciendolo? Luz: Es cierto dentro de 5 dias es tu cumple... Auron: no pensaras en..? Luz: Quiero que vuelvas dentro de 5 Dias asi podre hacerte una fiesta aqui en el Castillo! Auron: sabes que no pue... Luz Le golpea en la cara* Auron: Hay ya ya ya yaiiii(gritando)* Luz: Sin Peros no te puedes negar Jum!, me encargare de hacerte una fiesta grande y genial! Auron:Vale entonces me tengo que ir, volvere luego... Luz: Hasta pronto hermanito! Auron: Hasta pronto... Mientras En El Mundo Inexistente* Jaxun: Muy Bien Ahora que estais todos aqui reunidos, quiero aclaraos que en esta reunion que os pedi y vinieron de voluntarios, quiero que conozcan a un nuevo miembro de la organización 13, su Nombre Es Xouran!. Todos los miembros se quedan mirando fijamente y habla Lexo* Lexo: Si el es Xouran quien es Su contraparte ? Xouran: Y ah ti que te importa quien sea mi contraparte?(con tono altanero*) Lexo:(Con vos alta)Oye yo llevo mas tiempo aqui que tu,asi que no tienes derecho ah alsarteme de esa manera! Xouran:(Con vos alta tambien)No me vengas con eso tio, voy ah hacerte trisas en un minuto! Xhers: un minuto, yo acabaria contigo en 10 segundos Snif* Lexo: no te metas tio,que nadie te ah llamado! Xouran: los asesinare a ambos en este instante jajaja(risa con doble tono de voz*) Jaxun(Con vos alta)Se Acabo! todos en la habitacion ven como Jaxun se Sienta en el trono mas alto* Jaxun: Os eh invocado aqui por que necesito, que dos de ustedes acompañen a Xouran a una mision, y esta es demasiado grande para que la complete el solo. Xouran: Parloteo, yo soy capas de destruir Todo Ciudad Imperial, por mi propia cuenta... Jaxun: no te confies, el lider de ese lugar es tu contraparte y aparte la ciudad es demasiado grande para ti solo, se podria decir que tu contraparte Auron, es el lider de ese lugar. Xouran: Mi Contraparte auron Eh?, seria genial hacerle una visita antes de iniciar la invasion, y comprobar su poder.. Jaxun: Vale has lo que quieras Xouran, la mision dara inicio en exactamente 5 dias asi que no te desvies de tu verdadero objetivo. Xouran: Vale! Al Terminar la reunion Jaxun y Acdrox* Acdrox: para que planeas destruir esa simple ciudad? Jaxun: esa ciudad es una de las mas amenazadoras entiendes? Acdrox:Entiendo eso pero que tiene que ver,que hay en esa ciudad que te preocupa tanto? Jaxun: Los incorporeos menores, los sincorazon menores eh incluso los nescientes, ninguno ah podido llegar ah ese mundo Acdrox: ya veo, debe haber una fuente de luz que le protege, de los seres impuros.. Jaxun: asi es, y necesito obtener esa fuente de poder y averiguar que pasa con eso, y mandar a Ciudad Imperial al reino de la oscuridad! Acdrox:Ya veo.. asi que de eso se trata eh.. y se lo contaste a Xouran? Jaxun: El no necesita saberlo,el solo quiere luchar contra Auron, por el resto por eso eh decidido que sera un equipo de Tres Nombres! Acdrox: Tres nombres y entonces cuales seran estos? Jaxun: Xouran,Lexo y Xenyas!, ellos Seran el equipo De Tres Nombres! Continuara.... La Guerra De Ciudad Imperial Auron Quien Se Encuentra Viajando por Los Mundos durante 5 Dias,Tuvo un pequeño encuentro con su incorporeo Xouran,Al Terminar De eso, Auron cumple con su promesa y pone rumbo desde Mundo Inexistente A Su Casa en Ciudad Imperial Donde se encuentra Luz Observando el amanecer, esta se dirije ah su habitacion a descansar un rato, cuando un golpe fuerte en su puerta la levanta de la cama y al salir, le dice su soldado teniente que hay incorporeos Umbrios por todos lados: Teniente: Hay Incorporeos Umbrios Por Todos lados, En el Desierto Proximo! Luz: En Desierto Proximo?, eso es bastante raro eh... Varias Piezas del castillo empiezan a Caer hacia abajo* Luz: Saca a todos de aqui, dile eso a las tropas diles que sacen a todos de aqui lo mas rapido que puedan!! Teniente: Enseguida Señora! Luz:Vale(Esta empiesa a caminar hacia el balcon)* Se asoma por el balcon y mira hacia abajo* thumb|Ejercito De incorporeos Luz: Pero que... Es Eso..? Xouran: Acabadles!!! Lexo:Yo Ire A Por Auron! Xouran:Es Mio Vale!! Xenyas:... Luz Salta Hacia Abajo* thumb|324px|Luz Blandiendo su llave espadaLuz: Os Acabare aqui Mismo!! Lexo: Dejadme A La Chica ustedes dos vallan a por Auron. Luz Empiesa a atacar a Los Umbrios, rapidamente Se va avansando de uno en uno corriendo rapidamente seguida de una unidad de respaldo* Luz: Vallan y llamen mas unidades esto no es una batalla normal!! Lexo: Oye niña deja de pelear con esos idiotas, yo soy tu oponente! Luz: Tengo cosas mas importantes que quedarme aqui peleando contigo! Lexo Manda un ataque a luz quien no le presta mucha atencion* Luz esquiva el ataque* Lexo:Espada de Dragon!! Luz Contra Lexo! Luz lo esquiva rapidamente varias veces seguidas* Lexo: No escaparas asi de facil!! Xenyas:Lexo parece emocionado con el combate Xouran: Snif* El mio sera mejor que eso! Xenyas: Nunca te cansas de parlotear..? Xouran: y Ah ti que?, quieres que te mate en este momento? Xenyas:Ya larguemonos,tenemos un objetivo que cumplir... Luz Vs Lexo Lexo Sigue lanzando ataques hacia luz.. Luz los esquiva y corre rapidamente hacia lexo y choca su llave espada contra su katana* Lexo Usa Su Brazo Dragón* Luz : Un brazo de hielo eh..? Tengo una ideaª Lexo Se Teletransporta rapidamente* Lexo: Frio Eterno!! thumb|Luz esquivando el ataque de Lexo Luz: Destello Final! Ambas tecnicas chocan lo cual evita que Luz se congele* Lexo: Me canse de simples juegos! Lexo: Excalibur Helada!! Luz:Angel Caido! Un Resplandor se enciende y lexo sale volando hacia una roca contra la cual choca* mientras luz sale de una esfera con una apariencia totalmente nueva Lexo: Que..es..Eso? Luz: Mi Forma de Angel! thumb|342px|Luz usando su tecnica Lexo: No me interesa aun asi te destruire! Luz: No lo creo, Corazon Abierto... Lexo: No creas que te dejare hacerlo! Lexo:Carcel de Hielo!! Luz poco a poco va siendo encerrada en una prision de hielo* Luz: Abrir puerta* La Carcel Se Rompe en millones de pedazos y luz sale volando rapidamente y clava su espada en Lexo* Lexo: Esto..Es.. Esto no puede ser... Luz: No me Creas tonta, se lo que ise... Lexo: Estupida! Luz: A Dormir (Luz al clavar su espada en lexo le manda al Castillo del Olvido*) Lexo:Nooo!!! Xouran:Valla Al Parecer Desaparecio Eh?, quisas le abra eliminado, ahora es mi turno de combatir! Voz Gruesa*:ni Se Te Ocurra Acercartele,Esto es entre tu y yo! Xouran: auron? Aun sigues Aqui? bien te estaba esperando! Auron: Te Acabare en este mismo instante! Xouran: Eso es lo que queria oir! Auron Contra Xouran!! -Musica An Extreme Fight Xouran sale corriendo hacia el frente y choca espada con Auron*, Auron recibe el golpe y lo desvia y le hace un corte en el brazo ah Xouran* Xouran se Detiene*:(Escupe sangre*)Nada mal chico! Xouran Se teletransporta*,Auron mira hacia atras y aparece Xouran Por el frente y intenta clavarle la espada,Auron le agarra la espada, con una sola mano,Xouran aprovecha y le hace un corte con la espada en el pecho y parte del brazo* Auron se hecha hacia atras y prepara su ataque mientras Xouran Hace lo mismo* Auron:Gatsuga Negro! Xouran:Gatsuga Blanco! Ambos ataques chocan y se mesclan y crean una gran explosion entre los dos*thumb|258px|Forma Mascara Oscura Xouran: No Tengo Tiempo para Esto!(Estira Su brazo hacia el frente y empiesa ah clavar despacio su espada blanca en su mano y esta empiesa a desaparecer y queda una esfera oscura en la mano de Xouran*,Este coloca su mano sobre su cara y empiesa a pasarla de arriba hacia abajo y una mascara queda fabricada totalmente* Xouran: Mascara Oscura!!! Auron:Que es esa cosa...? Xouran: tu Destruccion!! Xouran Va rapidamente por Auron y le ataca por la espalda*,Auron Intenta esquivarle Pero Xouran le agarra por la cara y le lanza contra un edificio*, Auron Se Levanta y sale volando hacia Xouran con quien choca espadas varias veces Entonces Xouran Intenta Agarrale la cara de nuevo,*pero Auron se defiende y le corta un brazo,Xouran se hecha para atras y.. Xouran: Al parecer lo has conseguido(Restaura su brazo y coloca su cara hacia el frente*) Auron: Este tio puede regenerarse..Huff*,esto ser mas dificil de lo que crei.. Xouran: Gran Bola Blanca!!thumb|330px|Auron Forma Dios Del Rayo Negro Una bola sale hacia el frente y esta persigue a Auron*,Auron va corriendo por los edificios,mientras la bola le persigue y Xouran le va lanzando Varios Gatsugas blancos los cuales retrasan a Auron y la bola le alcansa*,una explosion se produce y esto causa pura niebla entonces un Aura estalla de color negro y se aprecia a Auron En Forma Dios del rayo Negro* Auron: Al final ah salido, otra ves eh? Xouran: y Eso que me interesa!! Xouran avansa hacia el frente y choca su espada con la de Auron*Una explosion se produce y provoca que un rascacielo se derrumbe*,Auron y Xouran Se Alejan y lanzan sus ataques mas poderosos*,Luz aparece rapidamente y lanza una magia de hielo y logra congelar a Xouran el tiempo suficiente para que Auron aseste el golpe con exito* Auron:Gatsuga De filo Negro!thumb|350px|Mascara Oscura Rota Un Filo De Corte Sale despedido lo que causa que la Mascara De Xouran quedara abierta y poco a poco se va callendo en pedasos* Xouran:Nos veremos en la guerra de las llaves espada Auron... Auron: Adios! Xouran Se Va mientras Xenyas... Xenyas: Jaxun le eh encontrado voy de vuelta a El Mundo Inexistente! Jaxun:De Acuerdo Asegurate de traertelo contigo* Xenyas:Claro Jefe! Final De La Guerra Auron: Luz,Te encuentras bien? Luz: si hermano, me alegra que haigas regresado, ellos destruyeron todo. Auron: No te preocupes hermana, almenos la ciudad aun sigue en pie, aun tenemos chance de recuperarnos de esta invasion... Luz: Lo se hermano, y parece que nos estamos haciendo cada ves mas fuertes eh? jejeje Auron: Bueno eso es verdad,pero en fin tenemos que alistarnos para la guerra de las llaves espadas,no crees? Luz: Lo se... Auron: Hermana lo siento pero migue tiene rason tu debes heredar mi puesto en los caballeros y combatir con ellos, creeme ellos son los mejores en esto... Luz: pero hermano.. Auron: Se lo que piensas,pero Luz ellos pueden protegerte mejor que yo, iras con migue mañana y apartir de mañana iniciaras el examen de la marca del maestro de la llave espada... Luz:hermano.. Auron Se levanta y mira el atardecer en ciudad imperial mientras le hace una promesa a Luz* -Musica The Promise Auron: Te prometo que desde hoy, Tu seras mi sucesora y heredaras mis poderes, tu seras la heredera al trono de ciudad imperial y princesa del corazon! Luz:Hermano... Auron Va bajando por las escaleras,mientras Luz se queda observando el atardecer,Auron al ir bajando va recordando todas sus aventuras y como llego hasta hay* Recuerda su examen y la primera ves que conocio a Migue,Rexies y Solrac, recuerda cuando jugaba con rouran en desierto proximo ambos corriendo por las calles,luego recuerda su batalla contra solrac, y toda la organizacion frente a Auron, mientras solrac extrahia su Incorporeo y su sincorazon, y recuerda cuando conocio a Rocio y su compañero, y tambien recuerda cuando Xouran recuperaba su corazon y Jaxun,evito que el corazon resurgiera, Recuerda su batalla como incorporeo junto a Repdo y los sincorazones que eliminaron los dos juntos,Y Recuerda cuando Uroan enfrento a Rocio y terminaron siendo grandes amigos, y despues xouran luchando contra Rouran y perdiendo el combate, y Uroan perdiendo a manos de Luz. Y Recuerda cuando resurge ah la vida Luego Recuerda, cuando iva camino a el trono de migue para disculparse por todos los daños causados, luego recuerda cuando estaba luchando codo a codo con Rouran, contra Sousuke, y sus recuerdos en la batalla y la frase final(Me agrada haber recuperado a mi hermano), luego Recuerda Cuando estaba sumergido en su corazon buscando a su hermana con la ayuda de su corazon, y despierta y aparece en ciudad imperial hablando con rocio y esta llevandole ah la necropolis de las llaves espadas* Luego recuerda su batalla junto ah sousuke contra solrac, y estos dos haciendo su tecncia mas poderosa contra este, luego la muerte de sousuke y Luz resurgiendo y Auron tambien, y la forma del dios del rayo negro aparece otra ves,y Auron, aprendiendo a controlarla* Luego aparece donde migue intenta reclutar a Luz como maestra de la llave espada, Auron se lo niega y este le dice que tiene que irse por 5 dias mientras esta fuera, Luz ve el caos que hay en ciudad imperial y su lucha contra Lexo y ella venciendole y enviandole al Castillo del Olvido,y Auron hablando con Xouran y despues chocando espadas, y Auron lazando su ataque supremo contra Xouran para terminarle de una ves por todas, y Xouran perdiendo su mascara se marcha, y luego Luz y Auron preparandose para la guerra los dos.. thumb|left|400px|Fin/ Final Secreto: Third Heir To The Kingdom thumb|left|400px|Cover -Musica Fated Final Battle Un hombre encapuchado alto va caminando hacia un salon en total blanco y se sienta en su trono brillando una sonrisa en su rostros mientras este hombre se sienta en su trono, mientras Auron va caminando en las calles de su ciudad cuando ve un destello de luz que aparece en lo alto de la torre y observa fijandose ve ah su hermana parada en la punta de la torre mientras el sigue caminando y llega en una puerta entra y descubre un pasaje secreto en el lugar donde comienza a caminar hacia abajo y ve una peurta con un simbolo de atrapasueño y abre la puerta con su llave espada y un destello envuelve el lugar en pura luz y puros destellos iluminando reflejan la imagen de un chico de cabello medio largo, chamarra roja y pantalones marrones y auron coje una escritura que revela el tercer hijo del reino y un nombre sale estallando en particulas de luces nombrando Exaus Auron comienza a pensar mientras una imagen revela la cara de luz y al otro lado la cara de auron y ambos dicen, el tercer heredero. Finalizando con Predestined fate Reunion Familiar Auron quien se encontraba visitando las ruinas desconocidas anteriormente desconocidas en la entrada un relampago rosado cae aparece su hermana* Auron: Luz, que haces aqui? Luz: no hay tiempo para hablar, debes venir conmigo a el castillo. Auron: de acuerdo vallamos. ambos camino al castillo,ahora en el castillo en la entrada* thumb|326px|Gato y sus subordinados Luz: el es Gato-San priest el consejero y uno de los amigos mas cercanos de papa. Auron: pero ya yo no dirijo el imperio de ciudad imperial, ahora lo hace es mi hermana. Luz: el señor gato desea hablar contigo directamente y no es del imperio, es sobre algo mas Gato: Como dijo la señorita luz, deseo hablarte sobre el Imperial Secret Guard y su Imperial Secret Soldiers' Auron: Guard? Soldiers? hablas de un ejercito? Gato: algo mas que eso, se viene una gran batalla y debemos estar preparados, por eso es que te ofresco un gran poder para que puedas enfrentar a las grandes fuerzas malignas que se vienen. thumb|360px|Gato Auron: yo ya no soy el lider de ciudad imperial. Gato: debes protegerla por una ultima vez. auron: no me interesa. Gato: no es una propuesta es una mision que debes cumplir por ciudad imperial, por el reino del cristal, por el mundo! Auron: Estoy cansado de deberes y misiones y gente muerta y combates, todos los dias es lo mismo y siempre termina alguien cercano a mi muerto! Gato: Auron cientos de personas quedaran muertas y falleceran sino detenemos el peligro que se aproxima incluso podrias perder a tu mejor amigo, tus dos hermanos y a tu padre Auron: mi padre esta muerto! Gato: estas seguro ..? Luz: que quieres decir con eso!? yo lo vi morir! Gato: el Kingdom Hearts es algo impredecible verdad..? Auron: mi padre esta en.. no espera .. mi madre! todos estan en el kingdom hearts!? Gato: no. ese es el poder que te ofrezco nosotros podemos traer al kingdom hearts o llevarte hasta el. tu decides pero necesitamos 3 namikazes siempre se necesitan 3 maestros y a mi juicio solo quedan tu y tu hermana y tu hermano desaparecido asi que debemos buscarlo primero. Auron: para que necesito el Kingdom hearts? Gato: para obtener tus poderes al 100% y puedas derrotar a Delio... Soldado: Señor Gato recibimos un informe de que se encuentra en el Reino Oscuro. Gato: Imposible! como se pudo mover tan rapido!!? Auron: que sucede? Gato: Ya esta aqui en el reino de los cristales. debemos apresurarnos y buscar a tu hermano desaparecido! Auron: pero el se encuentra en ciudad de paso! Gato: entonces iremos a ciudad de paso! Los 2 se van por un corredor de la oscuridad junto a varios soldados. En Ciudad de paso* Auron: bien como empesamos a buscarle? Gato: separenze soldados en grupos de 4 y registren todas las calles, casas todo! Auron: no queremos llamar mucho la atencion. Gato: bien .. Los Soldados empiesan a buscar por todas las calles y casas en todos los distritos y calles* Soldado Teniente: No hay nada aqui! Soldado 1: no hay nada Soldado 2: Sector Despejado. Un chico ce cabellera negra y chamarra roja le lanza una piedra a un soldado y este voltea y lo ve Soldado: Le Encontre!!! (todos abren fuego contra el chico) Gato: Alto al fuego!!! Auron crea un campo y sacas sus llaves espadas* va corriendo tras el chico* Chico: Dejame! (Corre) Auron: detente solo quiero hablar! Un Espiritu Drill sye aparece frente a auron* Auron: diablos! y esta cosa que es!? Gato aparece a su lado* Gato: es un Espiritu. un atrapasueños del lado bueno. mira esto de cerca. Estira su brazo hacia el frente y un aura negra rodea al espiritu, este cambia de colores a una tonalidad oscura* Auron: que le hiciste? Gato: lo converti en una pesadilla, la oscuridad y los sincorazones pueden usar su magia oscura para convertir a los espiritus en pesadilla, al corromperles por completo. Exaus: Drill Sye!! que diablos le hiciste!? Gato: muchacho ven con nosotros, necesitamos de tu poder, el poder de un namikaze. Exaus: como sabes mi nombre!? Auron: soy tu hermano mayor. Auron Namikaze!/ En Ciudad Imperial* un ejercito de soldados se aproxima a la entrada de la ciudad*thumb|305px|Ejercito Imperial Luz: quienes son ustedes!? Reyner: me presento mi nombre es , Reyner Jaegger Rin'e Anne, soy un caballero de decendencia noble, vengo a establecer el reino de su majestad! Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Caballeros del Reino Categoría:Seres Completos Categoría:Neutro Categoría:Personajes terminados Categoría:Salvado Apariencia Pelo Castaño oscuro de puntas hacia arriba. Túnica hacia abajo abierta en la parte inferior/Aveces usa una chamarra abierta con una camisa por debajo y unos short marrones claro. Personalidad Muy Tranquilo aveces la mayoría del tiempo hiperactivo y muy amigable es una de las razones por la cual obtuvo una llave espada ademas de ser muy protector de sus amigos y compañeros no le importa si tiene algo que perder tiene mucha determinación. Armas Auron Durante Sus Viajes atraves de los mundos consigio varias armas y poderes. *Llave espada Eyes of The Heart: es la llave espada que obtiene desde el inicio y la cual aprende a controlar gracias a Ryu Y A Migue. *Llave Espada Trueno Negro:Nueva espada conseguida por Auron al conseguir el modo Dios del rayo negro, aun no ah aprendido a materializarla. *Destello De 100 Armas: Es Su Habilidad Suprema Es la Tecnica Que Usa cuando entra en estado de control de espadas. *Estado de Control De Espadas: En Este estado Controla cualquier espada incluyendo las de sus enemigos, esta habilidad se concidera una de las mas poderosas en todo el mundo. *Gatsuga: es una nueva tecnica que desarrollo cuando obtuvo su nueva apariencia, consiste en lanzar una onda con forma de lanza de color negro *Gatsuga De Filo Negro: Un Pequeño, pero poderoso Filo de Energia negra en forma de rayo sale del filo de la espada hacia el enemigo causandole un corte mortal al enemigo. *Gatsuga Final: es la tecnica mas poderosa(la usa en estado de dios del rayo negro)consiste en crear una onda expansiva en forma de linea hacia el enemigo con el objetivo de partirle a la mitad y de eliminarle completamente Noctis sword r9 by ninjawarrior720-d3e3d47.jpg|llave Espada Eyes of the heart Noctis lucis caelum by arlequinne-d693slc.jpg|Estado De Control De espadas 2271.png|Destello de 100 Armas Versus.jpg|Auron En Estado Control De Espadas cd0d4f744b6caf4df955996932caedbe-d4k96np (1).png|llave Espada Trueno Negro Relaciones *Luz: Es su hermana y ah la cual salvara un día de la oscuridad. *Rouran: Mejor Amigo y rival Humano. *Migue: Maestro y compañero de la llave espada. *Ryu: Maestro Actual De Auron. *Rexies: Enemigo No Definido. *Solrac: Archi enemigo y rival. *Repdo: Rival Y Enemigo De Xouran. *Rocio: Amiga Y Rival de Uroan. *Sousuke Namikaze(Muerto): Enemigo Y Mas Poderoso Rival De Auron Y Rouran, Es El padre De Auron. *Xouran:Mas poderoso Rival de Auron, y su Contraparte Como incorporeo Logros Durante Toda su vida ah conseguido muchos titulos y logros que lo ponen como un hombre de grandes logros y azañas.a contunacion se presentan sus logros: *Se Convirtio en el lider de ciudad imperial. *formo parte de los caballeros del reino. *logro volver a la vida, aun despues de que este se dividio en 2 partes. *Derroto a Xalroc el primer soldado de la Organizacion 13. Ficha Estadísticas Forma Dios Del Rayo Galeria image_final_fantasy_versus_xiii-6903-1186_0002.jpg|Auron usando su habilidad 100 armas Noctis_Versus_FFXIII.jpg|Auron Con Su llave espada ojo Del Corazón final-fantasy_00332433.jpg|Auron En Su Sala En El Castillo De Disney Sentado Sin título.png|Auron Dormido en su Corazón ichigo.png|Auron En su forma dios del rayo, en la necropolis de las llaves espadas ichigo___mugetsu_by_ollie4487-d39mabh.png|Razgos que indican que aun conserva el mismo color de ojos final getsuga tenshou_2.jpg|Modo Dios Del Rayo Oscuro Tensa.png|Nueva Apariencia Completa De Auron Secret Ending.jpg|Portada Tercer Heredero Al Trono Two.jpg|El Tercer Heredero -Frase 21899730.jpg|Nueva apariencia de Xalroc cuando se fusionó con el objeto Curiosidades *Auron pudo haber creado un sincorazón en el momento que cayó en lo más profundo de su corazón sin embargo esto aún no se ha aclarado. *Es uno de los que se han encontrado con la mayoría de los líderes de las organizaciones. *Se enfrentó y derrotó a Solrac sin embargo este lo tomó como su más peor enemigo *Migue iba a ser su maestro sin embargo Ryu prefirió ser su maestro ya que migue no tendría casi tiempo. *Se ve muy adulto para su edad. *Al volver ah unir las dos partes de Auron se supone que deberia tener sus recuerdos de cuando era sincorazon y incorporeo y las relaciones que tiene con las personas que conocio. *no se sabe como o por que su llave espada aparecio en el templo donde comenzo el combatecontra solrac solo se sabe que ese lugar podria ser su antigua tumba. *el templo donde comenzo el combate es el lugar donde migue,ryu y Rouran le devolvieron la vida reuniendo sus 2 mitades. *Al Finalizar la batalla entre xouran y auron ambos se despidieron sin mas que decir, esto se debe a que la batalla final de ellos dos ya esta predestinada. *Se Desconoce si tiene la habilidad liberar corazon caracteristica de las princesas del corazon. *Al terminar la batalla contra Xalroc, juro eliminar a Jaxun se desconoce cual es el motivo de que auron isiera tal promesa, se cree que Xalroc al final pudo demostrar pureza o tambien que auron se alla visto a si mismo en Xalroc si no hubiera eliminado la oscuridad en su corazon. *El final Secreto es un inicio a la historia del tercer hijo de Sousuke Namikaze, Exaus y una prediccion a la vida de este, para mas info ir a Exaus. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Caballeros del Reino Categoría:Seres Completos Categoría:Neutro Categoría:Personajes terminados Categoría:Salvado